


Вкус чая

by Riru, StealthGames



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/pseuds/StealthGames
Summary: Небольшой разговор между ними на промт: «Погоди секунду».
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 13
Collections: Работы FB'17 - WTF'20 Stealth Games





	Вкус чая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taste of Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752220) by [Raiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya). 



> Переведено для WTF Stealth Games 2020.

— Погоди секунду. 

Малик даже не замедлился по пути к выходу.

— Малик, пожалуйста, выслушай.

— Не могу придумать ни одной причины слушать тебя.

Альтаир вздохнул, но сдаваться так просто не собирался:

— Хотя бы ради былой дружбы?

Вот это явно зацепило Малика, а то, как он схватился за дверной косяк, ясно дало Альтаиру понять, что не стоило открывать рот. Когда Малик обернулся, чистая злоба в его глазах пошатнула даже обычную уверенность Альтаира — захотелось натянуть капюшон и покинуть убежище через крышу.

Его разыскивала стража, и, помня об учиненных беспорядках и убитых тамплиерах, ему стоило остаться тут на некоторое время. Да и даже с таким Маликом было веселее, чем сидеть в углу в одиночестве…

Но сейчас внутренний голос шептал, что стражники могли быть меньшим из двух зол.

Он не видел Малика в таком состоянии с того самого дня, когда умер его брат. Альтаир невольно содрогнулся, вспоминая.

— Нашей дружбы? — несмотря на почти осязаемые волны исходящего от него гнева, голос Малика был опасно спокоен. — Ты имеешь в виду ту, на которую полагался Кадар, пока не погиб из-за твоих непомерных самоуверенности и глупости? Дружбу, в которую верил и я, до того, как потерял в одночасье и брата, и собственную руку. Думаю, мой долг этой «дружбе» отдан сполна. Это твой не оплачен.

Хотя Малик потерял руку и всё реже покидал стены бюро, аура ассасина осталась при нём. Особенно заметна она была сейчас, когда он стоял перед Альтаиром, и в его темных глазах пылала ненависть.

Тот отказался отступать, смотря Малику прямо в глаза и следя за каждым движением его всё ещё смертоносного сильного тела. Теперь они стояли так близко, что Альтаир чувствовал исходящий от него жар, а когда лица коснулось и горячее дыхание, что-то изменилось. Напряжение в нём самом сместилось.

Мысли Альтаира унеслись в прошлое, в тот момент, когда они были так же близки и так же ощущали дыхание друг друга. Он всегда любил рисковать и делать глупые вещи. Но целовать Малика, когда от Мастера и других студентов их отделяла только тонкая деревянная дверь — точно одно из самых ярких его воспоминаний.

Если бы тогда Малик так же его ненавидел, всё кончилось бы иначе.

В тот раз он даже начал отвечать, но дверь открылась, и только отточенные рефлексы спасли их обоих от наказания или смерти. Мастер бывал очень жёстким, особенно если появлялась вероятность, что чувства могут отвлечь его ассасинов от дела — это точно привело бы к наказанию. Альтаир тогда не придал этому большого значения, но сейчас понял, что они могли даже умереть.

Больше подобного шанса не представилось. Альтаир пытался, но как всегда более ответственный Малик не оставался с ним наедине.

Но они были наедине сейчас.

Альтаир почувствовал поползшее по венам предвкушение. Это будет так рискованно и глупо — прямо как в первый раз, хоть теперь от него и ожидалось быть опытнее и старше.

Малик ещё больше его возненавидит, может, даже убьёт.

Альтаир перевёл взгляд на его губы. Они были так близко и казались такими притягательными. А дыхание Малика отдавало сладостью и смесью особых пряностей, которые он всегда добавлял в чай. Альтаиру всегда нравился запах. Он ни разу его не пробовал. Но хотел. Так хотел.

Малик нахмурился, заметив и смену настроения, и новое направление взгляда Альтаира.

Он двинулся остановить Альтаира, когда тот поднял руки, но вышло на удивление медленно и осторожно. Настороженно, но не без любопытства, он замер, пока рука Альтаира не легла на его шею. Обычно угрожающее действие, сделанное так нежно, сбило дыхание Малика. Он просто застыл.

Альтаир смотрел на него в упор, приближаясь, пока их носы не коснулись друг друга, приподнял голову и, воодушевившись тем, что Малик закрыл глаза, последовал его примеру. Когда их губы встретились, он снова почувствовал себя моложе. От воздуха пустыни они у обоих были пересохшими, и Альтаир облизал свои, а потом вернулся к поцелую. 

Малик напрягся, но не стал его останавливать. У их поцелуя был вкус чая, который Альтаиру теперь захотелось попробовать еще сильнее..

Второй рукой он обвил талию Малика и прижал их тела вплотную друг к другу. Малик издал удивлённый звук — Альтаир успел подумать, что сейчас его оттолкнут, — но Малик вцепился в его робу и притянул ещё ближе. Он воспользовался моментом и углубил поцелуй, пробуя больше вкуса Малика.

— Ненавижу тебя, — запыхавшись, сказал Малик, когда они отстранились друг от друга.

— Знаю.

Альтаир легко поцеловал его и опустился губами к шее, наслаждаясь вкусом кожи и тем, как Малика пробила дрожь.

— Ты отчаянный идиот, который не продумывает действия наперёд, — Он передвинул свою руку на шею Альтаира. — Я столько потерял из-за тебя.

Он дошёл рукой до макушки и заставил Альтаира поднять голову, чтобы снова смотреть ему в глаза.

Тот поморщился, но встретил взгляд.

— Мне жаль. Правда, очень, хоть это ничем и не поможет. Но если я о чём и жалею в жизни, то о том, что случилось на той миссии.

Малик отвёл глаза и ослабил хватку.

— Я знаю. Но простить так просто не могу, — он сказал это так тихо, что Альтаир еле разобрал слова. И кивнул, когда до него дошёл их смысл.

Это сняло с его плеч огромный груз. Он никогда не надеялся на прощение от Малика — знал, что это было слишком, — но то, что тот понимал его раскаяние, уже значило многое. По отношению Малика всегда казалось, что Альтаир для него слишком беспечен и не придаёт чужим боли и скорби особого значения. Может, Альтаир и был слишком самоуверен и переоценивал свои возможности, но настолько чёрствым — нет.

Малик прочистил горло и отступил, всё ещё не глядя на него.

— Можешь оставаться сегодня. Я заварю свежий чай, ты будешь?

Альтаир удивился и быстро последовал за ним, пока тот не передумал. Он взял со стола чашку, из которой Малик пил до этого, и не смог сдержать широкой улыбки.

— Да, пожалуйста. Мне очень понравился его вкус.

Малик удивлённо обернулся. Никто кроме него не использовал именно эту смесь специй — он покупал их на рынке и сам смешивал на свой вкус. И он точно не предлагал Альтаиру раньше свой чай.

— Но ты не… — начал он.

И замолчал на полуслове, увидев выражение лица Альтаира и чашку в его руках.


End file.
